Fear
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: There's so much a woman can take. Until she's gives up. Until every strong bone in her body has been beaten out of her. When that Fear immobilizes her...what will she do? ANGST, TRAGEDY, NOT READ BY FAINT HEARTS! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own anything but the plot.**

**FEAR**

**Bella**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Bella is in a dangerous depression and marriage, She can't get out without risking everything she holds dear to her heart. What will she do when one of her friends founds out about her deadly secret? **

_**F.E.A.R**_**= F**ace** E**verything** A**nd** R**ecover**? OR F**uck** E**verything** A**nd** R**un**?**

**Which one will Bella choose? **

**Enjoy!**

Depression.

Has been my best friend since the age of twelve.

I knew my life wouldn't become glamorous or happy after I was blamed for my sister death. At the age of twelve, I was fighting a deadly battle with depression, suicide, anxiety, and guilt everyday. I was struggling and there was no one there to help. My mother disown me and my father ignored me.

It was my fault.

I somewhat forgave myself but not fully, I do believe it was my fault, I was there that day. I could've save her but I couldn't swim….I couldn't fucking swim.

She was five years old.

She was beautiful…more beautiful than I could ever be, she was younger but she was there light as I was there boring light switch. I kept telling her to stay away from the pool but she didn't listen, my mother found me trying to pull Isabel out the water…almost drowning myself.

My mother never said a word to me after the funeral.

My father tried to ease my pain but it was no use, he turned to the bottle as my mother turned to church and prescription pills. I watched as both my parents lost their battles of depression, I always wondered what will take me out.

Pills? Like my mother

Or alcohol? Like my father

Either way…it will happen, I just need to wait and let the pain take over. Losing my entire family and put in foster care was heart wrenching, I am surprised I am still alive. I can see the sad looks and sorrow people throw at me when they read my files, I was in the system for three years until I was finally adopted but quickly sent back.

Fucking foster father couldn't keep his hands to himself

My life was spiraling farther and farther into darkness and depression that I didn't care anymore,

I didn't care about forgiveness. I didn't care about love.

Until….he came into my life.

Michael General.

He came into my life when I was holding on to my last string of fight, he came into my life silently and I was taken by surprise. We were co workers, he was my boss and I was his faithful assistant. He was sweet and patience, a real charmer…I thought God was playing a trick on me because, my life been shit since I was born and now he sends someone like Michael into my life when I'm ready to give up.

But like they say….the best things in life comes when you least expect it

And Michael was nothing I have ever expected, he was shy and just so damn sweet. I fell too hard…too soon. He took my virginity and we got married three years later, we have a beautiful daughter name Isabel.

In loving memory of my sister..who I will never forget.

He was honored to name his first daughter after my sister, he knew how much I loved her and missed her. I never seen a man so patience or gentle as Michael, I finally thought that my life was after all….

Happily ever after.

But I was terrible wrong.

**A/N: Yeah this is another sad one…been feeling down lately and needed a outlet. This story will be my outlet. **

**Until next time. **

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**FEAR 2**

**Bella**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

_**F.E.A.R**_**= F**ace** E**verything** A**nd** R**ecover**? OR F**uck** E**verything** A**nd** R**un**?**

"Mrs. General, can you hear me?" my eyes felt like bricks as I tried to open them and answer the lady, I finally got one eye open and looked at the nurse.

"Ah…there you are" her smile was beautiful, I swallowed at my dry throat and cringe at the harshness and pain.

"Thirsty? I'll go get you some water, you just relax and don't try to move" she smiled and walked out the room, I laid there and closed my one eye.

_How the hell did I get in here?_

Michael never took me to the hospital after one of his episodes, I started to panic, and if he found out I was here.

_I was good as dead._

The door opened as I gasp in a harsh breath, a young male with a white coat came through, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

_I was fucking done for._

"Mrs. General, my name is Dr. Cullen, you were admitted two days ago by your husband Michael?" I frown.

_W….What?_

"He told us that their were a break in your home and you were attack" I bit my lips, fuck! He lied….he always fucking lying to save his ass! I nodded at the doctor as he nods back and read over the clipboard that was in his hand.

"I see that you have plenty of old injuries that haven't been tended to correctly, I just want to go over that with you" the nurse came through the door with my water, I was grateful for the pause as I gulped down the ice cold water and felt my throat ease as I could finally speak.

"D…Dr. Cullen, when can I leave?" I asked, he looked at the nurse and back at me….pausing before he spoke.

"Mrs. General, your injuries are very serious and needed to be observed over night" I let out a deep angry sign.

"No…I have to get out of here, I have a daughter to take care of!" I yelled

"You're Husb-

"NO!" they both looked wide eyed as I felt the tears fall quickly, Dr. Cullen and the nurse looked at me.

"Your very emotional, so I will just come back later….just get some rest Mrs. Gener-

"Call me Bella" I cut him off, he smiled and nod.

"Bella…get some rest" I nod and close my eyes. He left as the nurse started to clean the room, I felt myself speak.

"How bad is it?" I asked her, she looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a sprain ankle and horrible bruises to your face and arms and legs" I swallowed.

_Not that bad. _

_It has been worse…..a lot worse_

"Thank you" she grabbed the sheets and looked at me before leaving.

"You're lucky you had a husband there to protect you when that attacker came into your house and attack you….I wish my sister had that" she said sadly.

_If only she knew_

"Wait!" I said as she walked to the door.

"Yes"

"What's your name?" I didn't see a name tag on her shirt. She smiled and spoke.

"Alice Cullen" she cut me off before I could say anything.

"And yes…I'm related to Dr. Cullen, his daughter actually" I looked at her skeptically as laughed.

"I'm adopted" that made more sense.

"I am too" that slipped out but it was trued, she smiled brightly.

"I hope your parents were as awesome as mine were" she said

"Doubted…but thank you" she frown confused.

"For what?" I bit back tears.

"For talking to me" I choked out, since being married to Michael….my social life as been non-existence. I could never leave the house without his permission and I especially couldn't leave the house to go partying.

_Last time I did that….I took a two week vacation to the emergency room at the hospital, the lie for that one was, that we were in a car crash. We were…that he cause. _

"No problem Bella…if you need anything else, I'm here for you…anything" she gave me a look and then quickly smiled. I lied back down and closed my eyes.

_**Dear God,**_

_**If you can hear me, I am tired. I can't go on like this, I can't leave, I can't stay, he will always find me, and he will always have me. ever turn I take, he's there, with his fist and angry eyes. **_

_**He once was my dream.**_

_**Now he's my nightmare. **_

_**Your child is in need of a prayer answered, security, I need to know if I will see my next birthday? If I will see my daughter grow up? **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bella**_

**A/N: You will not like Michael in this at all….just a friendly warning **

**Until Next time**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**FEAR 3**

**Bella**

**Rated M**

_**F.E.A.R**_**= F**ace** E**verything** A**nd** R**ecover**? OR F**uck** E**verything** A**nd** R**un**?**

**Enjoy!**

"_Isabel get away from there!" I yelled at my five year old sister, she laughed and ran over to me and pulled at my arm._

"_Aww….Belly why can't we go swimming?" she asked cutely as I felt my cheek hurt as I tried to suppress the smile that was trying to break through._

"_Because you're too little and I can't swim" I was still baffled on why my parents brought a big ass swimming pool when both of their daughters couldn't swim._

_They weren't trying to teach us either _

"_I'm not little! I'm five years old!" she stuck up her left hand and counted every finger, I kissed her pinky as she giggled and smiled._

"_It's too dangerous short stuff" she sign and ran away into the house, I continued to rack the leaves out of the grass, mother ordered me to clean the back yard before our grandparents came to visit, I hate my grandmother. She was a witch at heart, just like her daughter._

_My mother._

_I just hope me and Isabel don't grow up like that, my father parents died before we were born but he always told us that they loved us very much and left a large amount of money for Isabel and I for college. _

_But I sure, that my mother was dipping her sneaky ass fingers in it._

_Pushing the rack back and forth, I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I looked down and saw that I stepped on a nail and it went through my shoe._

"_Shit!" I cringed as I dropped the rack and fell on the grass, taking my shoe off, I saw that my white sock was turning red fast. I pulled the sock off and saw the little hole in my foot. I pressed my hand on it and felt tears in my eyes. _

_I heard a splash and look up, I saw leaves falling off the trees and into the pool. Looking back down at my foot, I felt the blood seeping through my fingers as I whimpered when I put more pressure in on it. I got up and made my way to the pool so I can lean on it, when I got there….I felt my heart dropped to my stomach._

_There was my little sister…floating _

_Not moving. _

"_I…ISABEL!" I screamed and forgot all about my foot and ran up the stairs of the pool, I was scared of water….like fucking petrified but she wasn't moving. _

_I jumped in._

_Struggling to swim, I finally gotten to her and turned her around so her face was upright so she can get some oxygen._

"_Come on! Isabel don't you dare!" I felt my leg trying to give out on me as I felt my grip on her little overall lessen. The tears were clouding my vision as I swallowing too much water, my eyes started to roll when I felt hands on me. Suddenly my back hit the hard ground of the grass, I cough up water and spit as I gasped for breath. _

_I heard screaming _

_I heard wails of ambulance sirens _

_And then I heard nothing. _

That day, I lost not only my sister but my mother and father.

My father stayed with me in the hospital after the accident, my mother was so distraught that she had to hospitalized as well.

Now, looking at the familiar walls from so long ago, I slowly sat up winching at the pain my ribs were in. I needed to get out of here, I needed to go to my daughter.

_God…I bet she's scared _

The door opened and Alice came through with a blond looking dude.

"Hi Bella!" she wasn't in her work clothes, I was sad about that, we weren't going to have our late night talks.

"Hey Alice" I looked at the blond guy as Alice smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my fiancée. Jasper, this is Bella…my new best friend" I blushed deeply at that as Jasper smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella, she doesn't stop talking about you" I looked at Alice who was blushing but smiling.

"Hey your sister is cool but she doesn't get me like Bella here do" he nodded as Alice came bouncing over to me and hugged me.

"I miss you today" she said sadly.

"Me too…I am bummed that you don't work today… we won't have our late night talks" I said as she smacked her lips and spoke.

"Doesn't mean I can't come and see you" I smiled warmly at her.

"You really would do that" I asked tears threaten to fall from my eyes, she saw that and softly wiped them away.

"Yes…you're my best friend" I smiled at her. she knew I was hiding something but she never question it, she was waiting for me to tell her.

_And that will be never._

I didn't want her to know how weak I am…how ugly I really am inside.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me Alice" she squeezed my hand and looked at Jasper.

"Jasper can you give us a moment?" he nodded and walked out, she grabbed the chair and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I know your hiding something and I know that I'm the closest you ever gotten to a friend" I looked down sadly.

"But….I will never leave you. You are my best friend, I know we only known each other for three days but I feel like I known you for three years. I trust you" I looked into her eyes.

"Alice…" the door suddenly burst open and I whimpered not going unnoticed by Alice as Michael came bursting though the room. Alice quickly jumped up and stuck her hand out to Michael.

"Hi, I'm Bella's nurse Alice, you must be Michael" he nodded not taking his eyes off me, I felt my new found strength Alice gave me vanish at his glaze. Alice looked at me and back at Michael.

"Umm…your wife is a strong woman, you're a lucky man" she laughed trying to break the silence but failing miserable. I felt my heart go crazy in my chest, so glad that they took of the heart monitor.

"Hey" he finally spoke, I swallowed loudly as my voice shook terribly.

"H…H..Hi" I said as Alice looked at me, he suddenly turned to Alice who actually flinch back at his look.

"Give us some privacy" I cringe at the harshness in his voice, she looked at me scared out of her mind but nodded.

"Y…Yeah, um Bella I'll see you later" she walked over to the door, she pause and looked at me….she was saying something through her eyes but I couldn't figure it out because Michael spoke breaking us out of our staring.

"Now" he ordered, Alice quickly walked out the door, when the door closed…I felt my only escape vanish from my grasp. He walked closer as I slowly back away under the covers.

"About fucking time you woke up" he sat down.

"I..

"Silence! Did I tell you to speak" I quickly shook my head and but my lip. He ran his hands through his brown short hair.

"Do you remember why you are in here?" I was trying to rack my brain all the while I was in here but I couldn't come up with anything.

"No" he grabbed my hand.

"You disobeyed me" I felt his grip get tighter, I whimpered not trying to pull away because I knew that it will just make it worse.

"I'm sorry Michael" I suddenly whimpered out, he glared at me and crushed my hand in his.

"Did I tell you to speak!" I buried my face in the pillow trying to rid my mind of what was happing but he grabbed my hair yanking me away.

"Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you" I looked into his angry blue eyes, he finally let go of my hand as I cradled it to my chest.

"Listen here you fucking bitch. You are getting out of here today, you going to go home and clean up, I want dinner fucking ready before I get off work and I want Isabel sleep as well" I nodded. He rolled his eyes and spoke.

"You can speak"

"Yes Michael" he rubbed my face and kissed me, the kiss was tender and sweet but I couldn't stop my heart from ramming in my chest in fear. He put his hands inside my gown and thrust them between my legs.

"I missed you" he said, I clutch my eyes closed as he moved his fingers inside me, as he started to rub my clit with his thumb as his fingers pump in and out….my body suddenly betrayed me as I felt wetness rush down coating his fingers.

"I see you missed me too" there was a knock on the door as I gasp in thanks as he moved his fingers and wiped them on my covers.

"Come in" his deep voice bounce off the walls in the room, Dr. Cullen came in and smiled at us.

"Mr. General, glad to finally see you" he said shaking his hand.

"I been tending to the little one…she's much shaken up you know but I came down here as soon as I could. I'm still angry at myself for not being there earlier" he kissed my forehead as Dr. Cullen smiled at the affection.

"Well, she's still in deep waters, her ribs are still severely damage and I am afraid that they will puncture her lungs" Michael shook his head.

"No….She has to come home" he said

"But Mr. Gen-

"Sorry but she has to go home" he said final as I quickly spoke.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, my husband is right…I have to go home, If something happens…were just an hour away" I said, Dr. Cullen looked at me.

"Are you sure? How do you feel" he asked.

"I'm fine….I can breath, the pain isn't all that bad and I know my husband will be there for me, so there's no worries" I said as Michael nodded rubbing my neck. He only did that when I did something he liked.

"Alright" Dr. Cullen sign.

"I'll get your discharge paper and have Alice help you get all your things" I nodded but Michael spoke.

"We don't need any help" he turned his back on Dr. Cullen as I looked into Dr. Cullen eyes, I saw something in his eyes that I saw in Alice's but chose to ignore it. He left as Michael help me into my clothes Alice brought and we were out of there within ten minutes. When we got to the car, I sign and look back at the hospital.

Wondering…when my next visit will be. And will I see Alice again?

The only friend..I had.

**A/N: Don't worry Alice will come back into Bella's life….even thou Bella will be admitted again…and this time it won't be as worse**

**Until next time**

**Review **

**P.S Yes **or** No to an Alice's POV? **


	4. Chapter 4

**FEAR**

**Bella**

**Rated M**

**(warning)**

**Enjoy!**

_Fear can only manifest and grow, if you let it_

Watching the yellow bus stop in front of the house, I slowly opened the blinds letting in the sunshine. Isabel came running down the stairs; I had her coat, book bag, and lunch in my hand waiting for her.

"Ready?" she smiled brightly taking my hand as we walked toward the big yellow bus. I bent down and hugged her while landing a kiss to her cheek.

"Love you Baby, be good" she smiled

"Love you too! Bye!" watching her disappear around the corner, I wrapped my arms around myself and looked at my surroundings, and it's been awhile since I actually stood outside by myself without being monitored. The air smelled clean, the wind was blowing slightly as the trees started to talk to me. I felt myself sit down on the porch swing and kicked my legs back and forth, closing my eyes, I found myself falling asleep…

"_Close your eyes sweetheart" his deep voice rang through my ear, I did what I was told smiling the whole time. He had a surprise for me, he knew about my distain for surprises but he still assist on doing them every chance he got. _

"_What are you doing Michael?" I asked he laughed and guided me farther into the cold; I manage to figure out that we were out the car and walking on pavement. _

"_Remember you said that when we have kids that you want a home first…our own home to raise them and love them like the American dream?" I wasn't following but shrugged my shoulders anyway. _

"_Yeah I remember" he kissed my ear as my whole body shivered at the contact._

"_Well…I found part of our dream" he moved his hands and there just a couple yards away, was the most beautiful house I have ever laid eyes on. It was huge, it was homey….it was ours._

"_Michael" I whispered, he wrapped his arms around me and smiled _

"_Yes…" he smirked _

"_Is this what I think it is" I asked trying to wrap my head around it._

"_Yup sweetheart, I brought it last week" damn! I knew he came from money but…this house was too much. _

"_Can I go in?" I asked dazed as he laughed and picked me up bridal style. _

"_Your home awakes you my lady" he walks us in and I couldn't stop the gasp that escape my lips._

"_Oh my god! Michael" I ran into the kitchen, making my way out the kitchen and into the diner room, the living room was huge. I turned to Michael who was just standing there with the biggest grin on his face._

"_You like?" I walked over to him and grabbed his face with both my hands._

"_I love it…and I love you" he leaned down and crashed his lips to mine, hoisting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist…I pulled back and smirked. _

"_Why don't we give the house a true Bella and Michael welcome" I bit his ear as I kissed down his neck. He was already running us down the hall and up the stairs to the master bedroom…_

Just when I was getting relaxed and actually about to fall asleep, I felt someone kick the swing as it slammed into the porch. Quickly opening my eyes to curse out who ever it was, I felt my throat close in as I desperately tried to calm my heart.

"What are you doing outside?" there was nothing I could say, my chest and throat was closing in on me….making it very difficult to breath…letting alone talk.

"In the house" he said, like it was fire on my ass, I zoomed passed him and into the living room. What the hell was he doing here? Oh my god! He's going to tell Michael. I quickly made some coffee and sat the cup down with shaky hands.

"H…H…How you been Mr. General" I asked, he waved his hand signaling me to sit down with him, I slowly sat down and folded my hands.

"I thought my son had you trained well enough….but I guess not" I gulped

"I'll just have to tell him about that" the tears were already clouding up my vision as I lowered my head, not wanting him to see me cry.

"But on the other hand, I could just let you slide for this once" he said glaring, Michael had nothing on his father. Fredrick known as Fred but I call him Freddie because he reminds me of the scary monster who causes people pain and gets off on it.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but-

"I came over here because, my wife is cooking a feast for a party tomorrow and she asked me to come over here and politely asked you if you want to help her…you know…do all that bonding crap" I felt a smile hit my face, even though Michael abuse isn't widely known, but his mother always tend to my aid when I need her. She saved me from some horrible abuses.

"I would love to"

"Alright, go get your coat" I froze and turned to him.

"Does Michael know about this" he waved me off, I took that as a yes and hurried up to our room to change and get presentable.

_I was finally getting out of the house._

"So where is this party going to be at?" I asked coming back down the stairs, he turned to me after looking at some pictures of Isabel.

"She's getting bigger everyday….the party will be at the house actually" I frowned, Michael didn't tell me that.

"Awe. Okay" he walked out, I locked up, set the alarm and damn near skipped to the parked Range Rover and got in.

"You sure Michael knows about me doing this for his Mother?" I couldn't help but ask, I had this feeling in my stomach.

"Yes now shut up and enjoy the ride….I hear you don't get out much" he laughed as I felt the invisible foot kick me in my stomach, I was amusement to him and his son….always has been….always will be.

*Fear* *Fear* *Fear* *Fear*

Three hours of non-stop cooking, Francis was a great cook and a great person. I never blamed her for her Son's behavior because, he came from abuse, and his father was the same way with his mother as he is to me. Glancing at the clock, I saw that Isabel bus would be home in about an hour or so, I need to cook up a snack for her.

"Frances, Isabel should be on her way home….I'm going to go, it was nice cooking with you" she smiled while cutting up some cucumbers.

"It was good seeing you Bella, we never hang out much anymore" she put the knife down and hugged me, soon as her arms wrapped around me…the tears were falling.

"I know it's hard but you have to be strong" she whispered in my ear, one part of me wants to yell at her, that it's her Son that's hurting me….juicing me out of my strength but another part of me feels pity. She went through the same shit I'm going through with Michael, she knew how I felt….she knew how much a woman can take before she's says _"I'm tired"._

"I've been strong for too long Francis…I can't be any stronger" I said quietly as she nodded.

"I know but you have Isabel to think about" I nodded and pulled away.

"Always" she smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Everything will work out for you…you have to be smart and patient" she gave me a knowing look.

"I know my Son, he's smart…too smart and he has eyes and ears all over this place, so please Bella be careful. I can help but there's so much I can do" I nodded somewhat happy but still felt beaten.

"Well I just have to outsmart him and catch him off guard" she signed.

"Lord knows I love my son but, do everything and anything you need to Bella to keep you and that baby safe"

Holy shit! Was she really giving me the okay to possible kill her son?

I looked into her eyes and saw hurt, sadness, and failure. I grabbed her hands.

"It's not your fault that he turned out this way, he's following in his father's footsteps" she shook her head.

"And that's my fault! I should've gotten him away from all that violence and abuse" we both held each other for a little while longer until I absolutely had to leave. Saying goodbye one last time, I finally make it back home after taking the bus because Freddie went to sleep and didn't want to drop me back off. I quickly walked up just when the yellow bus came turning the corner, she hops out happy and excited.

"How was your day sweetie?" I asked, she went on to talk my ear off about math and drawing class. I love hearing her talk, the innocent laughter, the smiles just warms my heart.

"And after we drew our favorite animal, we had to stand up to the class and talk about why it was our favorite animal" she took a long breath and smiled, I laughed and kissed her nose.

"Now that you caught your breath….your hungry?" she nodded eagerly as I prepared myself to fix her one of my best grilled cheese sandwich ever.

"Alright, go get clean up and do your homework, I'll call you when it's done" she nodded and zoomed out of the kitchen. Whipping up the grilled cheese and cutting them into four squares, I made my way to her home. We stayed there laughing, doing homework until we both found ourselves falling asleep on her Cinderella bed.

Not long, until I felt someone pushing me, I opened my eyes and saw Michael staring down at me. I quickly jumped out the bed and spoke.

"She…We..I-

"Downstairs" he said, I couldn't do nothing but what he ordered, I looked back and saw him bending down giving Isabel a kiss on the forehead as he whispered in her ear. When I got downstairs, immediately knew what was wrong.

There was no food cooked.

Double shit!

Hearing his footstep on the stairs were like nails into my heart, every pound of his foot hitting the wooden step gave me goose bumps.

"Which one you want to start with first, you disobeying me, or not doing your wifely duties?" he sat down on one of the stool and crossed his muscular arms, I felt like an ass…Freddie set me up.

"Michael your father told me that you knew I was going over there to help your mother cook" I said desperate, he shook his head

"He told me….but that's not what I'm talking about Bella" I looked at him confused until I thought about it.

"Look I was taking Isabel to the bus and I wan-

My sentence was cut short by his large hand coming fast towards my face, the impact was like waves to the shore. I fell at the dizziness my head was swimming through, he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to one of the guest rooms.

"Undress" I tried to open my mouth but my cheek was flaming hot with pain as I whimpered, pulling my clothes off I suddenly saw him unbuckled his belt and pulling it out of the loops.

"Wait! Michael I'm sorry please!" I yelled falling to my knees grabbing a hold of his pants leg, begging him to not hit me with the belt.

"How many time have I told you about going outside?" I shook my head

"Please Michael do-

"Answer my question" I swallowed

"Three times" he nodded and tighten his hold on the belt.

"And how many time have you broken it?" I started to cry harder and squeezed his leg with all my might

"Four times" I whispered, he pulled me off him and dragged me toward the bed.

"Bend over the bed" I stood there, I didn't like the belt….it was painful….too painful and I knew I wouldn't heal as fast like I did the last time.

"Michael baby ple-

"You should've of thought about that before you broke rule number three" I wasn't prepared for it, as the leather belt whip across my naked back, the sting was like no other as a loud scream ripped from my throat.

SWACK!...

SWACK!...

SWACK!...

SWACK!...

After the tenth whip to my back, I curled into a ball and screamed as he went on and on, I can feel my flesh ripping open as blood spilled out of the raw wounds. It felt like years until he finally stopped, he was out of breath. He sat on the bed as I laid there in a ball bleeding and sobbing.

"Go get clean up and have dinner on the table when I get back" he threw his bloody belt by my face and walked out. I slowly stretched out and arched my back as a loud scream left my lips when my back hit the carpet. It took multiple tries to get to my feet but I did it and manage to clean my self up. Just when I was about to limp out the bathroom I suddenly took a glimpse in the mirror.

"Your so fucking ugly, I see why he beats you everyday…your hideous" I whispered to the girl looking back at me, I saw that he manage to hit me a couple of time in my face with the tip of the belt, the whips were scattered across my face like lines on a notebook paper.

"Stay strong and be smart" after repeating that over and over, I finally made it downstairs and started on dinner.

**A/N: Fucked up. Freddie, his snitching ass :/ **

**Until next time **

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy**

Today was a happy bright day, Michael was actually being nice. I didn't know where this sudden change came from but whatever it is please come more often. Isabel was at school and Michael was at work, he gave me the privilege to go outside today.

_That sad that I'm so excited to be granted the privilege to go outside_

After cleaning up, I called Alice and told her to meet me at the coffee shop down on Monroe. She screamed into the phone as I laughed, she told me she was bringing her friends and her brother. When they arrived, I was nervous…because no doubt they all knew my secret.

"Bella!" Alice came running towards me and giving me a bone-crushing hug, I winch and whimpered loudly at the pain of my ribs being squeezed so hard. Alice quickly gasped and let go.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" I waved her off and saw Jasper not far behind her, I gave him a hug and smiled.

"Bella! this is Rosalie who I told you about" The blond beauty came over to me and hug me, she had a warm look on her face.

"This is my brother and her husband Emmett" he smiled at and came close but I took a step back afraid of his big size. He looked confused but quickly looked at Rosalie who was glaring at him, he put his head down but I swallowed my fear and smiled at him.

"Hi Emmett" he looked up and smiled, I patted his shoulder as the bright childish look came back on his face.

"And last this is my younger Brother Edward" he smiled as my whole face turned tomato red. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Hi" he said almost shyly as I smiled trying to get my face from burning up anymore, his smile got bigger at my reaction.

"H..HI" he shook my hand as I felt warmth spread through my attire body, I bit my lip and pulled my hand away. We all started to filled into the seats, I was across from Edward and sitting next to Alice.

"So Bella how's Isabel?" I smiled warmly at the mention of my sweetheart.

"She's doing fine, very smart little girl…sometime I think she's smarter than me" I smiled

"You guys you have to see this little girl…she's adorable" Alice said as the waiter came over to our table. We ordered and kept with conversation, I kept looking at the time to see if I haven't went over the time I was suppose to be back in the house. I saw that Edward kept looking at me as well.

"Bella" I looked up at Edward.

"Yes" I had a hard time not looking into his eyes, Michael never like when I would stare in his eyes.

"You can look me in the eyes" he said softly, I bit my lower lip…why was I so afraid to look him in the eyes. I felt his hand touch my chin lifting it up as I met his gorgeous green eyes.

"Never be afraid to look at me, or anybody else…your eyes are too pretty to be staring at the table all night" I blushed horribly at that.

"I'm sorry just a habit I guess" I said as he smiled.

"Don't apologize, so I want to know about Bella…What does Bella like to do in her spare time" I started to tear up the tissue in front of me.

"Well, I clean most of the free time, I like to read" I said brightly as his eyes sparkle at my excitement when I said I like to read. Edward was making me feel things I haven't felt in a long time.

_This was dangerous _

"Well don't you look at that…I like to read as well" I checked the time on my watch and sighed…it was time for me to go.

"Why do you always look at your watch every thirty minutes?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Don't want to be late" that caught the whole table attention, Alice looked at Rosalie who looked like she wanted to murder somebody.

"Late for what?" Alice asked.

"Nothing…I got to go, it was nice meeting you all. Alice call me" I hugged her and got up, but Edward suddenly got up as well.

"Let me walk you out" I nodded, no harm in that. We walked slowly to my car, he opened the door for me and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Bella" I blushed as he rubbed the soft skin of my cheek.

"You blush a lot" he chuckled

"Yeah I know…it was worse when I was in high school and college" I said, those horrible years I would never want back.

"It was nice meeting you to Edward…Your a nice sweet man, need more like you" I said getting into my car and closing the door.

"Thank you" I was about to drive off but he grabbed the car making push the brakes.

"Bella…I know about your situation, and I am willing to do whatever I can to help you and your daughter. You might not remember me but I was there with Alice when you were in the hospital. Something about you drew me in, I wanted to protect you for some reason" Shock, Awe, and fear… a lot of fear welled up in me.

"Edward…there's nothing you or I can do, he's too powerful" I whispered driving off leaving Edward in my rear view mirror…..

When I arrived at home, I quickly started to cook dinner… waiting for Francis to drop Isabel off. When the doorbell ranged, I quickly shut off the stove and opened the door. My little sunshine came running into the house and attacking me.

"Hey Mommy!" I kissed her forehead and hugged her to me.

"Hey baby girl, how was your fun day with Grandma?" Francis smiled down at me and hugged me as she kissed my head.

"We had so much fun! We went to the park, we got ice cream! I saw a horse! Mommy a real life horse!" she said excited as I spoke moving her hair out of her face.

"Why don't you go up stairs and get clean up for dinner and then you can finish telling me about your horses" she nodded zooming up stairs.

"I hope she wasn't a hand full?" Francis shook her head and spoke.

"No way! She was an angel as always, love spending time with my granddaughter…she is so pure and loving" I nodded.

"Francis can I asked you something?" she nodded helping with dinner, I didn't want to ask but I was curious.

"When I was in the hospital recently…was there a man name Edward there with a pixie like girl name Alice" Francis smiled suddenly.

"Yes Edward and Alice…such sweet young people and Edward, very respectful man. Yes he was there why?" I actually thought he was lying to me. A blush crept into my cheek.

"Nothing important" she hummed

"He stayed by your side all while you were in there, every time I visit…he was there with his sister. I think he likes you" she smirked

"I doubted…he doesn't need damage good, he deserve someone who is beautiful and pure" she dropped her spoon and turned to me.

"Bella you are beautiful and pure, your not damage good…your strong and have so much love to give" she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm not saying cheat on Michael…I don't like adultery but just relax and let Edward help you" I snorted and pulled away from her.

"Yeah so I get caught and that's my ass…you know your son, if he ever catch me with another guy…I know for sure I won't be here to see Isabel grow up" Francis suddenly slammed the plate down.

"Don't talk like that! Bella I don't ever want you talking like that in my presence ever!" I saw the tears fall from her eyes, she knew my words were true.

_She knew what her son was capable of_

"I'm sorry Fran" I hugged her to me, we sat down and just hugged each other.

"Bella I can't do this anymore…the beating, I'm so drained" she cried as I held her tighter.

"I know but you have Isabel to think about, she needs her Grams…I need my mother"

"Bella your so much stronger than me" I shook my head.

"No…I never seen a more stronger woman in my life than you, I've only been going through this for some years…you one the other hand, been going through this hell for twenty years"

"I'm so tired Bella"

"We all are but we have a precious little girl upstairs that needs of to be strong" she nodded and pulled away from me when we heard little footsteps.

"Grams…Mommy What's wrong?" we looked at each other and I spoke.

"Nothing Baby we're just crying because we're so happy that we have such a smart beautiful girl name Isabel" the little girl blushed

"You ready to eat? Fran Your staying for dinner?" She shook her head, and looked at the clock.

"No…I am due home, already half and hour late" I saw the sadness in her eyes, her knowing what to look for when she went home.

"Francis I'm still working on it, I will get us out of this I promise" she smiled.

"Just worry about you and her…I'll be fine" she kissed both our heads and left, I looked down at Isabel.

"Ready to eat and watch the Lion King?" She nodded quickly and we made our way into the kitchen….

**A/N: Edward always wants to be the super hero. **

**Until next time**


End file.
